Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 304
. As a result, Peter and Mary Jane were never married but are instead a common-law couple. Mary Jane is happy to hear the news, especially since the first part of the tour will be in California. Peter then goes to Forest Hills to tell his Aunt May the good news. Aunt May is proud to learn that her nephew will have a book published. In Beverly Hills, the Black Fox has arrived in the city, and breaks into the mansion of Osgood Hempstead, who has been away from his home for months. The Black Fox is delighted to be using such lavish accomidations for his latest operation. He figures he will be able to steal enough to finally retire to the French Riviera, and not have to deal with interference from Spider-Man, like he has in New York City.The Black Fox last clashed with Spider-Man in - . After helping himself to a drink, the Black Fox calls the police and, posing as Osgood Hempstead, tells them that he will have a guest staying in his home. Days later, back in New York, Mary Jane is heading out the door of their condo when she bumps into Jonathan Caeser, the owner of Bedford Towers. Caeser tells Mary Jane that he admires her work and hopes to have tea with her some day. She then introduces Jonathan to her husband, Peter, and they head out for their trip to California, telling Caeser that they will see him when they get back. Jonathan is very certain that the will. After a flight to Los Angeles in a corporate jet, Peter and Mary Jane are wisked away in a limb with Ginny Edwards, a publicist hired by Wilton Books to assist Peter on his book tour. She goes over their itinerary, which includes an appearance at a gala hosted by Transcorp, which will also be displaying Valencia Chalice. With their afternoon open, Peter insists that they spend their day at Disneyland. That evening they arrive at the John Duncan Civic Center for the gala. Peter is star struck by the celebrities that are in attendence.Among the guests is Geraldo Rivera, this should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. While outside, the Black Fox manages to steal an invitation in order to get inside. His entrance does not go unnoticed, as he is quickly spotted by Peter Parker who slips away to change into Spider-Man. Inside, the Black Fox changes into his costume and knocks out the guards in the security room. After putting the cameras on a loop, the then takes out the guards who are protecting the chalice. His attempt to steal it is interrupted by Spider-Man who gives the Black Fox chase. The thief manages to get away with Spider-Man thanks to the hero's concern with protecting the other artifacts on display. Disorientated by a smoke bomb, the wall-crawler runs through a doorway and out into the ballroom. Mary Jane takes the cue and introduces Spider-Man to the crowd. As the wall-crawler is forced to play along, the Black Fox continues to try and make his escape. However, before he can escape he is confronted by the Prowler, who has come to take the chalice for himself. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** and ********* ****** Upper West Side ******* ***** ****** ******* *** **** **** ***** ****** ***** ****** **** ***** Items: * * The Valencia Chalice * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes Chronology Notes Events in this story occur behind the scenes that affect the chronology of the following characters: Spider-Man: * - Peter Parker learns that his photos are being published in a book called "Webs". * - Spider-Man battles the Black Fox in California while on his book tour. Mary Jane Watson Parker: * - Mary Jane learns that Peter's photos are being published in a book. * - Mary Jane accompanies Peter to California on his book tour. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}